


Lavender Brown

by Holymolymacaroni



Series: Their last moments - Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymolymacaroni/pseuds/Holymolymacaroni
Summary: The last moments of lavender Brown's life.So yeah... like my Colin Creevey one only this time for Lavander BrownAnd kinda violent ig?I apologize in advance.





	Lavender Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've already said this is a bit more violent than the last one so...yea
> 
> Also can someone please tell me how to create a series cause I am seriously struggling over here

Eventually she came to.  
Her vision became clearer, as did her hearing. The once indistinct buzzing in her ears became a voice and then her name.  
She presently became aware of the near unbearable pain coursing throughout her body. Dazed, she looked up the balcony from which she had fallen. She could just make out a figure looking down at her.  
Then the figure and the stars were wholly blocked out by a leering, gruesome face.  
With no warning a hand struck her across the face, claws digging into her skin.  
She screamed out in agony.  
The hand came down again across her abdomen. And the all over her body in quick succession.  
She lay there writhing on the floor trying to get away.  
But to no avail.

Because the writhing eventually ended.  
And the pain ended.  
And Lavander Brown's life ended.


End file.
